


I Am Not Worthy

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Unworthy Thor, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, Original Sin (Marvel), Spoilers, Trauma, Unworthy Thor, god butcher arc, the unworthy thor 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: The whisper rang in his earsContains spoilers for Unworthy Thor 5





	

_Gorr was right_

And the chains were digging into his flesh again. His head spun as the blood streaked down his face, blinding his eyes, seeping into his mouth. Tough as he thought he was, he defiantly shouted. The Butcher raised a hand and the darkness that spurt from it strangled him.

_Gorr was right_

The heat of the sun. The tremor in his muscles as the weight of the boulder threatened to crush him. And he was surrounded by gods. Gods. All shackled, naked, bare, forced to march to the crack of the whip. Gods. Dropping like the flies that buzzed around the crosses that held those who dared to defy The Butcher's grand plan of destruction.

_Gorr was right_

The Butcher's laugh. The darkness. It oozed as it tightened its grip over him. It moved. It _touched him._

_Gorr was right_

The whisper rang in his ear. The hammer's pulse grew fainter and fainter. Its handle slid from his fingers.

_Gorr was right_

The Butcher's voice. The Butcher's blade. The memories bubbled up to the surface and cascaded over him like a tidal wave. 

_Gorr was right_

The truth seared him like the sun he slaved under long ago. His knees gave. He grasped onto the cold wooden handle. He pulled. Pulled. The pain coursed through. His muscles strained. He shouted at the top of his lungs. Every curse that came to mind. Pleaded. Tears ran down his cheeks. A crack in his voice, breaking into sobs. But the hammer refused to move. 

_Gorr was right_

_I am not worthy_

_I am not worthy_


End file.
